Transparent, conductive films have a wide variety of uses and have in recent years become increasingly important in the electronics industry. Such films are required for numerous devices such as television camera vidicons and liquid crystal displays.
One of the problems inherent in films prepared from semiconductor oxides such as stannous oxide, indium oxide, cadmium oxide and the like is that they have absorption edges in the near UV or in the blue end of the visible spectrum. This is disadvantageous in that most electronic devices have poor blue response and the absorption characteristics of such films aggravate the situation.
In our copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 335,708, filed Dec. 30, 1981, there is disclosed novel transparent conductive films of indium oxide and zirconium oxide having high conductivity and high optical transmission throughout the visible spectrum, particularly at the blue end. There is, however, a need to have such films contain areas of high and low resistivity to make them particularly useful in the production of certain electronic components such as charge coupled imaging devices (CCD imaging devices).